


Hope for halcyon days

by galient



Series: May the clouds burn pink again [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galient/pseuds/galient
Summary: "Tubbo?"The name is softly exhaled, like the word was spoken out of fear. It's dark, only dim street lamps strung along the path. Tubbo hadn't expected to see anyone tonight.-Inspired by c418's piano track, "Intro."
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: May the clouds burn pink again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163219
Comments: 5
Kudos: 181





	Hope for halcyon days

**Author's Note:**

> In the original draft, it was meant to take place in Ranboo's POV, but I figured that I'd never wrote Tubbo before, so that changed. 
> 
> Both Ranboo and Tubbo are very troubled fellas, and their relationship canonically was a bit rocky due to the fact that Ranboo assumed Tubbo hated him. Tubbo and Ranboo both deserve a healthy and supportive friendship, so this is the break that pushes them to mend themselves with eachothers help. 
> 
> Tommy is a whole other subject, on the hand that Tubbo and Tommy both havent essentially talked over their issues because their dumbass teen boys, but eventually I assume together the traumatized minors of the smp could join together and begin their path to healing.

"Tubbo?" 

The name is softly exhaled, like the word was spoken out of fear. It's dark, only dim street lamps strung along the path. Tubbo hadn't expected to see anyone tonight. 

The stars were unbelievably bright tonight, twinkling almost loudly with the sway of leaves behind him. It wasn't particularly windy, but enough for nature to sing in tune with Tubbo's thoughts. The bench was cold, chilled from the air and sticking to Tubbo's hands with their heat. 

Tubbo turns his head to see the fellow that had stumbled upon him, smiling tiredly at his friend. "Ranboo." Tubbo replies, just as quiet. 

Tubbo wasn't quite sure when everything had become so shaky, between them. Whether it was the sinking betrayal of Ranboo being allied with the man who killed him, or the distant way Ranboo had been around him as he discussed his plans for Snowchester. Either way, Tubbo could never quite hold a grudge against his friend. 

Ranboo was kind, and trustworthy, but he was a pushover. Easy to corrupt, easy to takeover. He wouldn't have lasted in any of L'manberg's wars. But that was a good thing, wasn't it? That Ranboo didn't have to go through that. That he didnt have the trauma drilled into him from being in those damned wars. 

"It's lovely tonight, isn't it?" 

Tubbo says, smiling at the enderman hybrid that stood at the base of the tree. Its wood creaked and its branches sway in the wind. Ranboo looks at him, and then turns his gaze to the view. 

Tubbo wasn't lying, it was a beautiful night. The stars sung along with the bugs and the wind, the nights melody performing specially for them. The field of trees and grass stretches miles away, marked with dark grainy buildings barely visible in the night. The jungle trees were a large mass of shadow in the distance, and up here the air he breathed in was fresh compared to the ashen air around L'manberg. 

"What are you doing out here all alone, Tubbo?" Ranboo asks, voice lowered considerably as he comes around beside the side of the bench. Tubbo can see his fingers edging along the scars dug into the wood from the corner of his eye, and smiles wordlessly at the sky. 

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?" Tubbo turns, and his hair blows into his left eye, tufts curling around his ear and hair blowing softly in the wind. It was getting quite long. Maybe he could get Niki to cut it again. Ranboo hesitates, looking at the side of his nose as his eyes shine in the moonlight. 

"I.. needed to get my mind off things. I guess, I ended up coming here." Ranboo says in quiet reverie. Tubbo isn't bothered so smiles up at his friend, and pats the spot next to him. "Come on then, sit down, big man." The brunette offers. 

Tubbo hasn't seen the enderman hybrid around a lot anymore, despite the times the guy had visited him in Snowchester, he seemed odd. Odder than usual, that is. He'd missed Ranboo a bit. 

Ranboo moves to sit beside him, wood creaking under his weight. He's a bit tense, hands rooted to the bend of his knees. Tubbo tips his gaze from him, turns to look back over the valley. 

"I've missed you, man." The smaller says softly, blanketed by wistful memories and private emotion. Ranboo looks over at him, his two toned eyes shimmer in the starlight, they look beautiful from the corner of his eye. 

Ranboo doesn't reply, but it's okay. Tubbo wasn't expecting him to answer. 

For once, on the bench, Tubbo enjoys the running silence. His arms are a bit chilled by the wind, little hairs stand up on his arms. The music of the night guides his thoughts, and not once does he wish to listen to a disc. Ranboo sits next to him, breathing even and slow as they stare out over the scene. 

"I'm sorry, Tubbo." Ranboo says eventually, voice layered with barely concealed anxiety and careful tone. Tubbo shuts his eyes, flits through the memories that are full of laughter and happiness, that hold no care in the world. 

"It's not your fault." Tubbo responds, lips parted slightly as he takes a deep breath. His voice bends with the wind. "None of it is. I wish you saw that." 

The wind washes over them again, making up the silence between them and making the forest and world sing. The wood pressing into his back reminds him of sunsets and music, humming and whispering. He wished he could have that again. 

Tubbo hasn't been here in awhile, occupied with Snowchester and its endeavors, but he missed it. 

"Hey Tubbo." 

The brunette hums, busying himself with the stars. "Let's get married." Ranboo tells him, sincerity and tender notion in its pitch. Tubbo laughs at the suddenness and resoluteness. He laughs, face red and stomach aching as he bends over. 

The night is beautiful, and in it blooms memories. 

When he stops giggling, he looks up to the endermen hybrid's face, who smiled bashfully at him. "Why do you wanna get married?" He asks, wipes unshed tears from his eyes. 

"You're my best friend, Tubbo. I want to be in your family." Tubbo shifts back, laying back in his seat properly. His fluffed ears flick. "I don't have a family, Ranboo. I'm honored, though." 

Ranboo gazes at him, his eyes are knowing and derisive. "I'm giving one back to you. It's broken, and messy. But it's a family, and it's something I always wished i had." The taller boy looks away, over the valley and the trees, and Tubbo is unsure what he's looking for. 

"I can't fix that, Ranboo. I know who you're talking about, and I have never been apart of that." Tubbo drawls, cringing at the slight bitter twinge in his words. Ranboo seems to hesitate, before he puts a warm hand over Tubbos cold one. The ram hybrid shivers. 

"I'm not fixing anyone." Ranboo admits, "All of us are a bit broken, but that doesn't mean we can't try to heal." 

Tubbo feels his mouth part slightly, and he turns his head to face the other. "To heal, huh." He murmurs, fascination overcoming the smaller at his friend. Ranboo nods, and a smile curves his lips upward. 

"I think I would like for you to come apart of my family. If you want?" Ranboo asks, swings his head over his shoulder to look at Tubbo. 

He's tired, of course. His teen years were spent fighting wars and losing the beat of his lives, he's tired. He misses everyone, before it got dark. Before Wilbur died, before Tommy was exiled. He missed when he was considered part of their family. Tubbo was hurt, and he was building himself up from the ground again. 

The halcyon days were overshadowed by late nights, stars sprung from it's dark and gave him the means to _hope._

"Whens the wedding, then?" He quipped. Tubbo curled his fingers into Ranboo's, and they no longer felt cold. 

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline in the fic is essentially on the side where Ranboo had visited snowchester, but he was still unsure is Tubbo was his friend or not. Tubbo is insistent on being the boys friend because he knows it wasnt any of their faults for what happened to all of them. Itll always be difficult, but in the end they're in it together. Whether Ranboo and Tubbo live apart forever, their friendship will continue to persist.


End file.
